Directions
by KlassyMarie
Summary: After getting lost in Muggle London, Adromeda Black decides to ask Police Officer, Ted Tonks, for directions.


A/N - This is a ONE-SHOT about how Andromeda and Ted Tonks met. It's a companion-type-piece to my continual "Unrefined" which it about Tonks's years at school, but this easily stands on its own.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Andromeda Black hated walking through London. She never liked doing things the muggle way, she never liked anything that reminded her there were people in the world without magic. It unnerved her to say the least. She knew it we probably because of how she was raised. She didn't really mind though.

Making her way down the street, Andromeda silently cursed herself for letting her Apparation License expire. She knew she'd had reasons for not renewing it before, but those reasons were being very elusive as she tried to think of them. Now she had to walk to the pathetic looking pay phone for entrance. She refused to Floo there, and portkeys to the Ministry were extremely hard to find.

She stopped suddenly, and looked around the street. She didn't recognize anything around her. Not the stores, not the signs. Nothing. Andromeda sighed irritably. This was why she hated muggle London. That and the fact that it was always packed full with muggles.

Looking around, she spotted a man in what she had to assume was a muggle uniform. He looked like he might know where she could go. She just had to find her way back to the Leaky Cauldron, she could find her way from there.

Andromeda curled her nose at the thought of talking to a muggle, but couldn't see a way around it. She shook her head, and made her way towards the man.

He noticed her walking towards him, and stopped to wait for her to reach him. Andromeda couldn't help but feel a little irritated that he didn't come to her. She was a Black, and she was a woman. He should have come to her when he realized she wanted to speak with him. Still, she thought, he's a muggle. There was no way he'd have manners.

"Excuse me," Andromeda looked at his name tag. "_Ted_, but I was wondering if you could give me some directions?"

Who would name their child Ted? Magical or Muggle? That was just a cruel and unusual punishment. Andromeda wondered why his mother hated him so much.

"Sure, where are you headed?" Ted left the end of his question open, obviously looking for a name.

"Andromeda." She stated, rather rudely. She wasn't looking for small talk.

"Where would you like directions to, Andromeda?" Ted asked, smiling brightly at her.

Andromeda tried not to role her eyes at his friendly demeanor. "The Leaky Cauldron. Do you know where it is?" It wasn't exactly a popular muggle pub.

Ted gave her a look, the glanced around. "Witch?" He asked, quietly.

Andromeda froze. There was no way he could know. Then again, maybe he had a muggleborn sibling or something?

She gave a small cough, clearing her throat, and nodded. "Yes. Could you help?"

Ted laughed a little. "Talk about weird. You going to Diagon Alley?"

Andromeda shook her head. "Ministry."

"Then why do you need directions to the Leaky Cauldron?" Ted asked, his dark eyes filled with laughter. It aggravated Andromeda.

"Because I know how to find my way from there." Andromeda snapped.

"Let me guess. Pureblood?" Ted smiled. "Why don't I drive you to the ministry?"

Andromeda frowned a little bit. That would save her time, but she really wasn't looking forward to spending an extended amount of time with this man. There was just something about the way he was looking at her that made her stomach feel funny. That kind of weightless feeling people get, like they're floating.

"Come on, I swear I won't bite." Ted laughed, walking over to a black and white vehicle with lights of some sort on the top.

"Fine." Andromeda answered, getting into the passenger seat. She had never actually been in one of these.

Ted started the car and drove off. Andromeda grabbed onto the seat at the strange feeling. This was so odd, she didn't understand why muggles would travel this way.

"What's your last name, Andromeda?" Ted asked, eyes firmly planted on the road in front of him.

"Black. Are you related to a muggleborn, or something?" Andromeda asked, staring at the man to her right.

"I _am_ a muggleborn." Ted smiled, glancing at her shortly before looking back out the windshield.

"Then why are you working as a muggle- Whatever it is that you are?" Andromeda asked, not sure what exactly his profession was.

"I'm a police officer, like a muggle Auror. And I've always wanted to be one. I didn't see why I had to drop my dream just because I know a few spells and potions." Ted answered her, not looking away from the road. Andromeda was thankful for this.

"Oh." Was all Andromeda said, surprised to find her dislike for the man before her slowly dissolving.

With her dislike for him gone, or at least very small, Andromeda allowed herself to look him over. He was obviously in shape, but then if he was a muggle auror, he'd have to be. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had stubble all over his face, like he'd forgotten to shave that morning. He looked slightly unkempt, but she couldn't deny a sort of rugged handsomeness about the man.

"So, did you go to Hogwarts?" She asked, finding herself curious about this Ted Tonks.

"Yeah. Gryffindor. You?" Ted seemed to be curious about her as well.

Andromeda rolled her eyes at the word Gryffindor. She decided that she wouldn't pass judgment on him just yet. Even if he was a Gryffindor.

"Slytherin."

"Really?" Ted asked, sounding decidedly shocked.

"Yes." Andromeda answered, her voice adopting an obvious warning.

"I had you pegged for a Ravenclaw." He explained.

"Oh, well, I'm not. When did you graduate?" Andromeda felt kind of nice at being mistaken for a Ravenclaw, as it was, in her opinion, the best Hogwarts House. After Slytherin, of course.

"Four years ago, you?"

"Three."

"I guess that's why we neve met, then." Ted stated, pulling the car to a stop next to the pay phone entrance to the ministry.

"Thanks for the ride." Andromeda smiled at him for the first time.

Ted gave her a look she couldn't identify.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just. You have a very beautiful smile." Ted answered, grinning at her.

Andromeda's smile grew a little, and she was thankful for her metamorphmagus abilities as they helped her hide her blush. "Thank you. For the compliment, I mean."

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Ted asked suddenly, as Andromeda opened the car door.

She stopped, and turned to look at him. He was cute, and nice, and she really wanted to get to know him. There was just one problem. He was muggleborn, her family would kill her. She surprised herself over the fact that she really didn't care.

"Sure." She smiled at him.

"Tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Pick me up at the Leaky Cauldron, say seven?" Andromeda felt as if her mouth would fall off she was smiling so much.

"Sure. Magical or Muggle date?" Ted's smile was pretty big too.

"Magical." She answered automatically. She was still a Black, after all. And she really hated Muggle London.

"Okay then."

"Okay." Andromeda got out of the car and watched Ted Tonks drive away. The second he was out of sight she let out a giddy shriek, and jumped up and down a couple of times. Until she realized what she was doing and stopped. She quickly looked around to make sure no one saw, and then made her way into the ministry.

oooOoooOoooOooo

There you have it. Please do not say you love where this is going. It's not going anywhere. It's already gotten there, as this is a ONE-SHOT!

_Reviews Appreciated  
Flames Encouraged_


End file.
